Potter Diaries
by BROMBROS
Summary: Journal entries of various Heads of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter.
1. Arterius Castus Potestas

Arterius Castus, the name given to me by my father.

Potestas, a name my Knights have given me.

In Latin, it means Power; to the Sarmatians, it means Power of the Father.

Merlin, Mydridd, Moros, Janus; whatever you wish to call him, tells me that I'm the Father of a new nation.

I am the son of a Roman and a Celtic Briton woman.

My wife is a Woad, a member of one of the Pict tribes.

For years I have been the Commander of the Auxilia. A Handful of Centurions and a Single Legion, throw away soldiers from the other Legions.

Now I am King.

All I know is commanding men.

My Knights; Sarmatian Heavy Calvary. Numidian Light Calvary and Syrian Mounted Archers. Thracian and Creteian Archers. Slingers from the Balearic Islands.

Praetorian Guards that stayed behind after the wealthier Romans fled back to Rome.

Legionaries from the various outposts along Hadrian's Wall.

Men who fought under the standard of the Dragon, the Draco.

All good men that followed me as their Commander, now those that have survived to reach this point call me King.

I think Bors pissed himself laughing.

I have told them that they are welcome to return to the lands of their fathers as free men, the majority have told me that they will be staying, as free men.

When Merlin explained the magic in this parchment, I was uncertain if I would actually write on it.

To preserve my story, in my own words, but to also hold bits of the knowledge I've gained as a Commander and Warrior.

He said that one of my descendants will need the Knowledge of his Fore Fathers when Dragons return to the sky and Winter walks on two legs.

The magic of this place confuses me, worries me at times, always has.

I have met the Goblins, Centaurs, I've been told stories of Serpents that can kill with a gaze.

Greek Explorers called this place of magic Insula Albionum, the Island of the Albions.

Merlin calls it Avalon.

Just as he calls me King Arthur.

Lord of the Noble House of Potter.


	2. King Edwyn Potter

Witch hunts have taken root on the mainland. Proclamations condemning Witchcraft rising from some corners, Contestations condemning the Proclamations rising from others. They have not yet come to these shores, but it is only a matter of time.

As I write this my Knights are traveling the country trying to convince as many of my magical subjects as possible to move to the land between Carmarthen and Bae Ceredigion.

Established districts in the various villages and towns are being put behind wards.

Notices have been sent to the Goblin nation of my decision. They will have the easiest time in hiding.

Word has been sent to the Centaurs as well, but they have always stayed away from the non-magicals.

My Knights have already hidden their properties, as have some of the wealthier families.

Lands have been set aside to hide some of the larger magical animals.

Though I have the ability to field an army of magicals, I don't have the desire.

I write this knowing there is another Saxon incursion approaching the coast, but I find myself not caring. Perhaps my Sons and Grandsons, and their Sons after will be wiser, braver men than I.

I will not see Magicals lose their lives in the oft-petty squabbling of the non-magicals.

Men and women jealous of a gift they do not possess.

I have lost count of the number of dispatches I have received informing me of magic users being killed in their beds by mobs.

I write this not caring of the Kingdom created by Arterius and Merlin.

I write this knowing that I will be called a coward, or a fool.

I write this knowing it may not be the proper decision, but it's the one I am making.

I have decreed that a Wizarding Council be formed, to Govern with the condition that a Potter and the Knights that have loyally followed their King, always have a seat on it.

I am many things, but when the sun rises on the morrow, I know one thing I will not be.

My Name is Edwynn Potter. I am the last King of the Royal House of Potter.

And this is my final entry.  



	3. Jonothor Potter

Alfred. That was the name of the new King. Alfred the Great according to the chronicles he was having developed, The Anglo-Saxon Chronicle.

It was a simple tool, one designed to bolster his own popularity by downplaying those that came before him.

He had a long way to go before he could be called a true King of England though.

The Danes currently hold London, encircling the small magical community therein.

That's what led me to meet with him.

The Danes knew very well that the magicals were there, but hadn't gone out of their way to look for them, on a large scale at least.

Danish Wizards had stormed the Daigon Alley Village in London. They attempted to capture the wand maker Ollivander, but he had managed to escape.

When it was a Muggle affair, we stayed out of it, but foreign magicals encroaching on our own was a different story,

It was a duplicitous line of thought considering that the Muggles were countrymen as well, but the Wizarding Council that Edwynn had established, preached separation, not complete separation, but nearly so.

I know of few Wizards the would be willing to tend crops or livestock.

The man was quite loud in his denial of magic's existence, but his denials vanished along with his voice.

He was equally boisterous in his denial of who I was.

Until I threatened him with Caledfwich, aflame with heatless fire with a few muttered words.

Apparently, Arthurs Legend had only grown grander,

Supposedly he would return in England's time of need.

He obviously thought that this was that time. I did nothing to dissuade him, I merely informed him that I had a force ready to breach the Danish lines and force their way to London.

The man was informed that if he could muster his forces in time he might be able to take credit for their work.

Before I departed he asked my name and where he could send any correspondence in the future.

I thought of it for a few moments, deciding if it was worth it or not.

Eventually, I decided it was.

I told him of the Pembroke Shire. That word would reach me if it was sent.

I told him that if he came with violence, that Jonothor Potter would send him to his ancestors.

The suspected, anticipated violence has yet to come.


	4. Gawain Potter

Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon. That's what the "Founders" have chosen for a school motto.

Hogwarts was what they decided on for a school name, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The founders themselves have odd names; Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor.

All fake names, with the exception of Godric Gryffindor.

Their idea of a single school is a good one, there are more magical children than there are Masters to teach them. It will bring the two together in larger numbers.

No doubt there are a number of Masters that are opposed to the idea of the school, their income will be affected.

In the end, though, the school is a reality.

My own irritation with the school doesn't come from adversely affected income, it comes from Gryffindor.

People have gotten it into their heads that he is Kin to House Potter.

The idiot had decided to, drunkenly, rack up a bill of varied items in House Potter's name.

He, of course, had ended up so drunk that he didn't remember a Bloody thing.

As the items were purchased in House Potter's name, they became House Potter's property.

The man liked to collect weapons, it was about time the Potter's started one themselves.

Outside of the Arms, my various Grandfathers carried at least.

He would work off the drink eventually.  



	5. Geoffey Potter

William the Conquer, Duke of Normandy, and after crushing the English at Hastings, the first Norman King of England.

We've watched him for years, killing off anyone who would challenge him.

His friendships with Henry the first of France and Archbishop Robert of Rouen gave him opportunity to build his power.

Robert's death led to open war in Normandy, which was slowly crushed by William and Henry.

When Henry reached a common cause with the Count of Anjou, against William; William went to war with his one-time friend and his detractors amongst the Norman Nobles.

He managed to gain much ground against the two men and defeated them by surviving them.

Before he landed troops for his conquest he let King Harold fight the other contenders for the English throne.

After he killed Harold at the Hastings he marched on London, burning as he went.

The remaining English Clergy and Magnates in Capitol have crowned him, on the Yule no less.

My meeting with him in Westminster Abbey was so that I could get a measure of the man.

After looking into his eyes I could see the kind of King he'd be. He may have been crowned King but he'd be shedding Blood for years securing his position as such.


	6. Robert Potter

Magna Carta Libertatum; the Great Charter of the Liberties, the product of Stephen Langton, various Barron's, and King John.

The same John that while his brother, Richard the Lionheart was fighting the Third Crusade, fighting across France, getting himself captured, and then ransomed; was doing his best to undermine the authority of his brother's, his Kings reign.

When Richard returned from his campaign he removed John's authority over all but his own lands.

When he attempted to regain lands in Brittany that had been lost to King Phillip, John availed himself, to regain his brother's good graces.

When John became King after Richards's death he was in need of an army to secure the continental portion of his kingdom.

After two years of peace following a Papal truce, John was back at war with Phillip and slowly losing. He was eventually pushed from the continent, multiple times, always losing more than he gained.

Years of heavy taxation and King Johns enthusiastic force and will style of Governance eventually led to revolt.

Which leads us to where we are now.

The Northern Barrons have been put under pressure to supply more and more tax revenue.

King John has spent years playing factions against each other.

For almost as long I've done what I can to limit the damage done to the peasant class.

The Sheriffs, Bailiffs, and Tax Collectors have come to know me well.

The Barrons have nearly been as voracious in their acquisition of Taxes as the King.

As such I've been stealing from both.

Not just coin, but the grain stores that the Church likes to collect and horde.

As long as the people have grain they and their livestock have food.

I never expected King John or the Barrons to keep to the terms of the Magna Carte.

The Barrons have stacked the Baronial Council in their favor and John is petitioning Pope Innocent to declare against the Charter.

All out war is all but inevitable. I've been in talks with William Marshal, one of the few Muggles aware of the magical residents of England, concerning Henry the second.

He's asked me to take the boy into hiding.

I've agreed, but first I have to deal with the consequences of my interfering with the Muggles.

A handful of members of the Wizarding Council have expressed their displeasure with my actions and have threatened to have me apprehended.

Oh well, Sherwoods nice this time of year.


	7. Richard Potter

Perenelle Evans hadn't been seen in years.

When she had shown up in London with her husband, Nicolas Flamel, she had caused quite the stir.

Mads, her father, and Head of House Evans had confronted the pair in Daigon Village.

Perenelle revealed in the aftermath of the argument that the pair had traveled to Egypt and were in the process translating text written by Abramilen, having come across a cache of original copies of text written by the man.

Trying to get a straight answer regarding what kind of research the Frenchman is doing has been next to impossible.

Though given the Kabbalistic, quasi-religious nature of the magic the Abramilen practiced that's to be expected.

Gaining knowledge for and having conversations with ones "guardian angel".

Considering the rumors of who those Angles were, the knowledge he is looking for is probably better off not being found.

Nicolas is a brilliant man, his knowledge of the ancient languages and alchemy is second to none.

Copies of the books Nicolas is researching already exist in the Potter library, they were read, like everything else that has been added to it, and then buried.

The cost of some of the rituals, the translations from the Hieroglyphics hidden in the Magic squares

Prolonging one's life based on a sacrifice of fertility and magic.

The ends do in no way, justify the means.

If they continue on this path, Perenelle will have cursed herself.

If she has children they will likely not survive more than a few years. If they do, they will likely not possess magic of their own.

I've shared my fears with Mads.

Outside of talking with the woman there's nothing we can do to stop her.

She'd chosen her path; she'd also have to live with it.


	8. Samuel Potter

I have begun to loathe my ancestry. Since the Founding of my House under Arthur and Gwenivere, House Potter has ruled Britain in one form or another. Either as King or on the Wizarding Council founded by Edwynn II

Now because of a decree by the Pope, Innocent VIII. The Witch-Hunts that have been rampant in Europe are coming to British soils.

Word has reached me from the friends I still have in Roma, that the decree is based on information from Heinrich Kramer,

The German Inquisitor has made a life for himself since joining the Dominican order by hunting, torturing, and killing alleged Witches, Wizards, Pickards, and Waldensians throughout Europe.

The Protestant Church Of England, though having separated from the Roman Catholic Church will eventually follow the Popes decree.

The more aggressive Families, even amongst the Noble families, were suggesting attacks against the Witch Hunters and the torch-bearing mobs across the country.

Especially now.

Somehow one of those mobs had found the Evans property.

The entire Household is dead.

The Ancient Manor had been burnt while the corpses of the family had been hung naked.

I led the other Noble Families in the hunt of the culprits. We'd found them in a nearby village, drunk on wine they d stolen from the Manor. Quite happy with themselves for killing Devil Worshipers

Bragging of raping the Lady of the House and her daughters before hanging them.

The men paid for their crimes, slowly.

Perenelle is the only surviving member of the House of Lancelot. She's hidden in Paris with her long time husband Nickolas Flamelle.

The International Magical community had proposed an International Statute of Secrecy.

The Crown has been asked to step in and offer protection under British Law; they are so far reluctant to step in due to the Papal decree.

The seeds for the Statute have been planted, it will take some time but eventually, it will be made into law, An International Statue of Secrecy.


	9. Willem Potter

The Council has been in session for days. And for a simple matter really.

A few of the seated Families have been caught abusing the powers their seats granted them.

I've been given the task of writing a new charter by Elfrida Clagg, the current council head.

Writing it was easy; getting the fools I share responsibilities with to agree to sign it was another matter.

Quidditch. Wand regulation. Increased control of the different non-human races.

The main point of contention was whether or not the privilege of the wealthier families would be limited.

It was no wonder that my temper was frayed. It was much the same for Bors Bones.

We couldn't be blamed for the swollen faces of a few of the main opponents of a renewed charter.

After that small misunderstanding, things went much smoother.

By the end of the meeting, a new Governmental Council had been formed.

Clagg would stay on through the transition as the head of the Wizengmont, England s new Law Enforcement, and Judicial branch. 


	10. Oliver Potter

Blood begets blood; if blood is shed more bloodshed will follow.

Doubly true for a race like the Goblins.

Nowadays they're known as the bankers of the wizarding world.

But there are still those that know the Goblins for their smithing ability and Mastery-at-arms.

A famous example of their craftsmanship is the sword of Godric Gryffindor, something that should have been returned to the Goblins upon the man's death. Gifts bestowed by Goblins are for the individual, not the family.

This rebellion was started because of their lack of representation on the Wizengmont.

Maybe. Gringott hasn't exactly stated what brought this to a head.

Many wizards and witches look down on the goblins, some considering them "Creatures of lesser intelligence" than themselves.

It's hard to tell which side has lost the most in the duration of the rebellion; the Goblins won't give any information on how many they've lost.

Humans and Goblins have fought before, though this is the bloodiest so far.

The Auror force has so far managed to keep the fighting from leaking into Muggle occupied areas, but I'm sure that there are whispers of strange things.

The last two holdouts in the fighting are Daigon Alley and Hogsmead of all places.

We've turned Hogshead into our command post.

Gringott himself is leading the Goblin forces here. As Cheif Warlock of the Wizengamot, it is my duty to fight him.

I face the very real possibility of killing an individual I've shared meat and mead with since I took over the House when Father died.

Since I must fight him, I'll do so as a warrior, with a weapon, not a wand.

With the very Mithril Halberd, Gringott gave me when I married my Serena.

Necessity, Nauthiz in Goblin tongue, fitting.


	11. Ralston Potter

Those that covet power will always try to gain more.

The Wizards Council has run Magical Great Britain for years.

Not censuring Nicholas Malfoy for using the Black Death to cover up him murdering Muggles, aside.

Allegedly.

With the International Community finally agreeing on, some, of the tenants of the Statute of Secrecy the council has been implementing the creation of a formal Ministry of Magic.

Ulick Gamp, who has been Cheif Warlock of the Wizengmont for years, has preemptively elected to be the First Minister for Magic.

In a way, it makes sense, a familiar face in a leadership position when several new laws are going to be put into place.

He's already pushing for the creation of a centralized law enforcement division, considering I do the dirty work for the Council of Law it's something I can get behind.

I was a proponent of the Statute when it was signed into law, preferring subtly and cunning to war, like the Militant faction want.

For years I've dealt with the aftereffects of the violence from the Muggles. Violence perpetrated against both Magicals and innocent Muggles.

A number of the Pureblood families are displeased with the new laws being put into place, but there aren't enough dissidents to cause more the irritating rumblings.

Even the Wizard Supremacists will toe the line, just to be near the Heart of Power that is our new Ministry.

In the coming years, I'm sure to be busy, dealing with Witches and Wizards the angrily lash out at Muggles.

I know that at some point in the future having to hide our existence from the Muggles will likely fan the flames of contention, likely leading to war between the light and dark.

But until then hiding is our greatest strength, not magic.


	12. Eddard Potter

Eddard Potter 1752

For the sake of old alliances, Gringott has informed me that another goblin rebellion will start soon.

Once again they feel like they've been backed into a corner. As they did before they've resolved themselves to use violence to force the Wizengmont to the table.

The Ministry may already be aware, before Gringott informed me of the impending rebellion, Albert Boot resigned as Minister.

The last Rebellion had been bloody but was based mostly around revenge, blood for blood.

House Potter had been in that situation itself.

The Ministry of Magic trying to take over Gringotts was a different beast.

The bank itself is Goblin territory, an extension of the tunnel complex beneath it.

The Vaults, Mines of Precious metal; the home of the Goblins; Ragnok, all hidden in Gringotts tunnels.

To give Wizards control of the bank would be to give them access to their lively hood and their homes.

Blood would run first.

Doubly so if the Werewolves walking into the bank as I exited it, massive Goblin Enchanted doors closing behind them, were any indication.

Severus Malfoy and opened more than a can of worms in his quest to further his family. Hopefully, the Goblin Warriors would kill him first.

Should have stayed in France, Malfoi; Bad Faith, more like Achs Pyrexia.

An: Latin Base, Acheing Fever.


End file.
